Original Queen Bee
by aversaurx3
Summary: Chuck Bass’ best friend, fifth member of the ’non-judging breakfast club’ and Dan Humphrey’s real first true love . Who sadly left both boys heartbroken 3 years ago without a reason… well to Dan anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Gossip Girl.  
**

----

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite… whats this I hear? Rori Cataleno is back? For those of you who don't know who she, yes she is; she's Chuck Bass' best friend, fifth member of the 'non-judging breakfast club' and Dan Humphrey's __real__ first true love . Who sadly left both boys heartbroken 3 years ago without a reason… well to Dan anyway. oh not to mention the __**original**__ queen of the upper east side, S and B better watch out; the queens back to take her throne. Lets find out what drama occurs now that she's back; all I know is that its gunna be good…_

For once Chuck Bass was growing tired of his fathers monthly brunch, seeing the girl he loved fawn over Nate his best friend, not being able to get any because the was mainly couples there and because it wasn't that eventful seeing as there was a room full of adults sat in the next room, he walked out of the room and road the elevator to the top floor then took 2 flights of stairs up to the roof to his hide out from his father, when he saw a bag flung on the floor next to his chair.

"I thought I only knew about this place…"

"Yeah well Chucky. You told one other person"

"… Rori?" the chair spun round and a girl smiled at him.

"Then one and only" she stood up and Chuck looked the girl up and down, she stood at 5 foot 4'', her black hair shone in the sun, blue eyes bedazzling, make-up done perfectly, she wore an over sized Sex Pistols t-shirt but it still showed off her perfectly curvy figure. "… Don't just stand there staring! Where's my hug!?" Chuck walked over to Rori and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Chucky…" he let go and smiled at her. "… Lemme guess; you came up here to hid from your daddy or because your still yearning over Blair Waldorf?" he looked down at the floor.

"Both…"

"Chuck, sweetie. MOVE ON! She's with Nate; has been for years… I hate seeing you upset"

"…hmm coming from the girl whose still in love with Dan Humphrey"

"Oh my god; you learnt his name!" she said in fake shock.

"Only because he's going out with… never mind… you wanna go to the party; I'm sure Blair will be so happy to see you"

"No. Chucky, what were you going to say?"

"… he's going out with Serena"

"Oh well… come on lets go down to the party." she picked up her bag and held Chucks hand dragging him down the stairs and into the elevator.

----

Blair looked around the room and was unable to see Chuck, she couldn't help feel sad and partly responsible for Chuck's early departure. She turned to Nate and smiled;

"Have you seen Chuck?"

"Yeah, he left a while ago; I think he was going to his room"

"Okay…" just as she was going to drop it she saw Chuck enter the room holding hands with a black haired girl, they were stood closely, whispering and smiling to each other. "… found him" Nate looked over to where she was looking and chose to ignore her disappointed tone, Chuck and Lee walked passed Serena and Dan, his jaw dropped as did most of the peoples in the room and they walked up to Nate and Blair.

"Waldorf… You remember Rori right?"

"Oh my gosh! Rori!!" Blair hugged her friend tightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?!"

"I got a new phone and forgot to transfer everyones numbers"

"Oh well! You're here now; and your staying… right?"

"Of course" Blair smiled and hugged Rori again.

"I'm so happy!"

"I'm slowly chocking"

"Sorry…" Blair let her friend go and smiled wider. "… You look good"

"So do you; I love your dress"

"Thank you. I'll tell my mother you approve."

"Where is Eleanor anyway? I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see I'm back" Rori said sarcastically.

"She's in the next room with the adults" Nate interrupted. "Do I not get a hello?"

"Sorry Natey. I mean come on, its been 3 years! I need to catch up!" she hugged Nate.

"Don't call me Natey"

"Hmmm. Nah" she let go of Nate and turned around to face Chuck only to see Dan stood in his place. "… I'm going to see The Captain and the others, you coming Blair?" She said staring threw him.

"Okay" Blair walked up to the girl, linked arms and they walked away.

"… Was that…"

"Yes it was; Whats it got to do with you?" Chuck snapped.

"Nothing…"

"Exactly" Chuck moved towards Dan, but Nate pulled him away.

"Come on man, lets go find the girls"

"Be warned Humphrey. Hurt her. I will kill you with my bare hands"

"Chuck…" Nate pulled him away, Serena walked up to Dan.

"What are you doing stood with Chuck? I thought you hated each other"

"Turns out we've got something in common…"

"What?"

"You wanna get out of here; I really don't wanna stay for the party after…"

"But I do" she pouted knowing she'd get her own way.

"Fine; For god sake…"

"Are you okay Dan?"

"Yes. I'm fine" Serena was shocked at Dan snapping at her.

"Okay.."

_Whats t__his people? drama already? oo__h t__his is going to be a GREAT year for Gossip Girl.  
_

----

**R&R please :) i'd love your feed back :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Gossip Girl.**

**(I know I have already posted this chapter; but I changed a bit of it for a later storyline :] sorry peoples )  
**

----

_Well well well... it seems that t__he parties died down a bit and all of our favourate people are up in __C__huck Bass' suite. I cant wait for t__he messages to be flowing in from all t__heir fans. And __w__hats t__his I __hear already? C__huck t__hreanting Dan to stay away from Rori? Lets see __how long t__hat lasts. _

_C_huck was sat on his sofa with girls trying to sit next to him, but everytime they did they received a slight death glare who was dancing with Rori, on the otherside of the room Dan and Serena were sat at the bar, Dan in a strop and Serena starting to get worried.

"Dan?"

"What?!" he spat.

"Never mind... I'm going to talk to Nate..."

"Whatever" he muttered as she stood up and walked away, he turned around and scoped the room he caught sight of Rori who was now dancing with one of Chucks friends called Zach he saw her whisper something in his ear, he removed his hand from her lower waste, she smiled at him and walked towards the bar.

"Erm, can I have a coke please?" she smiled sweetly, and the bartender smiled back handing her the drink. "Thank you" she sat down a seat away from Dan.

"Where'd you go?"

"Oh so you do care..."

"Yes. I've always cared, i left you god knows how many messages..."

"I dont have that number anymore... I lost everyones number"

"Emails..."

"New email"

"Your mum"

"She hates you remember"

"YOU never got back to me!"

"Sorry. I've had other things on my mind"

"Like what?"

"Stuff you'll never understand" Chuck looked over to see the two talking and ran over to them.

"What did I tell you Humphrey?" Rori looked down at her phone to see a message that read; _home now, ASAP.  
_

"It's fine Chuck... I was just leaving"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've gotta take care of something at home" She wrote her address down on a napkin and placed it in Chucks breast pocket. "I live there... Come visit us, I know he'd want to see you" Chucks mouth turned from a frown into a smile.

"I will tomorrow" the best friends smiled at each other, and hugged.

"See you tomorrow then Chucky"

"I love you"

"You too" Rori walked away from the two boys, quickly saying goodbye to Blair and Nate before departing, Chuck growled at Dan and walked over towards Zach.

----

Rori ran into her apartment, to see her mum sat watching television with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of whisky in the other, no sight of her father.

"Dad at work on a sunday?"

"Yes... As usual"

"Wheres Noah?"

"he was crying for you again"

"What was up?"

"Couldn't find his blanky..."

"And?" her mum looked at her blankly. She stormed threw the living room towards a door and opened it too see a little boy around 3 years old sat in the corner of the room with a blanket in his hand.

"hey Noah..."

"Rori?" he moved slowly across the room so she could see his face, he had a red mark on his cheek in the shape of a hand.

"Noah babe. Come here..." the little boy ran into the arms of his sister, she hugged him tightly. "... it's not long now baby"

----

**R&R please :) i'd love your feed back :)**


End file.
